


Mirrors Don't Lie

by callmeonetrack



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Scott likes Tessa's new costume.





	Mirrors Don't Lie

"I'm not so sure about this." Tessa shakes her head, studying her new exhibition dress in the mirror and lifting doubtful eyes to Marina. It's not that she hasn't worn some revealing costumes before, most of her dresses don't even have illusion mesh behind the cutouts and plunging necklines. But this one is... different. 

"I like it. It is very... _mature_ ," Marina says, head tilted in examination to the side. There's an unmistakable note of approval in her voice. "But is your choice, Tessa." 

There's no question that it fits the music and the dance, a fun fast number to an '80s rock song. Something totally unexpected for them, and Tessa's excited to show off a new dimension. She just hadn't exactly expected to show quite this much. 

Unsure, her eyes flit automatically to Scott, who's been fussing with his own outfit, all black ( _so predictable_ , Tessa thinks, a wry smile curving her lips), in the mirror behind them, and as if he senses her gaze, he turns. 

His eyes widen slightly, eyebrows lifting almost imperceptibly, and Tessa bites her lip. She expects a snappy joke or maybe even a wolf whistle, but Scott doesn't make a sound. His eyes just snap to hers in the mirror and she watches his Adam's Apple bob as they slide down her reflection slowly....slowly. 

Dark eyes follow the thin leather straps curving over her body, hugging the swells of her breasts and dip of her ribcage, skimming down her hips to the short sheer animal-print skirt that barely reaches her thighs. His downward-sliding gaze actually stops, stalls there for a few seconds, and Tessa flushes, warmth spreading under her skin, as Scott's eyes drift back up to meet hers in the mirror once more. He still doesn't speak, but he doesn't need to. Tessa inhales hard. She's got her answer.

"Yes, I think it works," she says now, her voice confident as she addresses Marina once more. The coach nods and turns away to attend to a question from the seamstress, and Tessa catches Scott's reflection in the mirror once more. He's still frozen, staring, and she's not sure what possesses her but she winks at him, actually winks before she heads off to change, head full.

She's already got some great ideas for next season's costumes.


End file.
